


to the victor go the spoils

by Madfalldyn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: As if defeat wasn’t humiliating enough, things always seem to go this way. The post battle interviews are done, the audience long gone, but Raihan is still in the stadium. No surprise, considering Leon was his opponent today.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Raihan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 304





	to the victor go the spoils

As if defeat wasn’t humiliating enough, things always seem to go this way. The post battle interviews are done, the audience long gone, but Raihan is still in the stadium. No surprise, considering Leon was his opponent today. Exhibition match or no, Raihan takes all of their battles seriously. After all, he’d love to be the one to take down the undefeatable champion of the Galar region.

So far, despite getting closer than anyone else, that goal has been out of his reach. Leon always seems to be one step ahead of him, incredible considering the man can hardly find his way to the stadium without help. Terrible navigator he may be, no doubt he can find his way around a Pokemon battle. Whether it’s standard single battles, or Raihan’s preferred doubles, Leon always pulls out a win.

It’s frustrating, and with each loss, Raihan snaps a selfie. He never wants to forget a defeat, no matter how repetitive. Now, however, the bitter taste of defeat is slowly being replaced with something sweeter.

“Hey, come on. Don’t look so down, Raihan. It was just an exhibition match, no big deal,” Leon says, gripping Raihan’s hips. “You always love this part, anyway.”

“Just shut up, man,” Raihan answers, through gritted teeth. He still isn’t used to this, surprisingly. Leon is not a small man, in any regard. Despite proper preparation, feeling his girth slamming into him, again and again, isn’t something he thinks he could ever truly get used to. It’s also something he doubts he’ll ever get tired of, but he’s trying not to think about that.

“I’m just trying to make sure you have a real champion time,” Leon says, and Raihan groans. Bent over the counter in the locker room, bracing himself with his hands on the wall, he can glance into the mirror, and see Leon’s confident smirk.

“You say that every time, get some new material!”

“No need to fix something that isn’t broken! It still drives the audience wild,” Leon says, winking. Raihan looks away, but the way his mouth hangs open, head bouncing in time with Leon’s thrusts, says more than any response he could muster. “You know, you could give your fans a real treat, and let them see you like this.”

“No way! They’d probably eat that up, they love seeing you beat me,” Raihan huffs, “Wouldn’t want to give them the satisfaction.”

“Oh, so just me then? Because it’s definitely satisfying. It’s so cute, seeing you go to pieces like this,” Leon says, and as if to drive his point home, he releases his grip on Raihan’s hips with one hand. He reaches down, taking his cock in hand. Slowly, he begins to pump up and down, syncing up with his thrusts. 

“H-hey, man… come on…” Raihan whines, making eye contact.

“What? You don’t want any help? As much as I’d like to see you come from  _ just _ me fucking you, like usual, I’ve got somewhere to be,” Leon picks up speed, with both his hands and his hips. 

“Yeah, yeah. Need plenty of extra time in case you get lost, huh?” Even completely at Leon’s mercy, Raihan can’t resist taking a stab at him. The cost is a rough thrust, eliciting a cry from the dragon trainer.

“Something like that,” Leon answers, between breaths.

“So what, hot date or something?” Raihan asks, “You’re breaking my heart, man.”

“Please, you take this as seriously as I do. And no, I’m just going back home for a bit. Got something for my bro,” Leon explains. Raihan doesn’t respond, too distracted by his mounting arousal. He pants, breath fogging up the mirror in front of him, as Leon drives him closer and closer to his limit. Though the pitch is above them now, Raihan can’t help but feel like he’s still in battle. Leon is relentless, offering him no chance to relax, to try and hold back, each thrust, each pump of his hand, pushing him closer and closer.

Finally, a strained cry escapes him, as Raihan’s climax crashes over him. He comes, his seed spilling onto the counter. Not far behind him, Leon finally lets himself relax. With a groan, he finishes as well. Raihan feels an all too familiar warmth filling him, as Leon comes in his ass. It’s embarrassing, how much he enjoys that feeling, but the gym leader would never admit that to Leon.

For a moment, the two stay as they are. Leon’s weight settles onto Raihan, as he holds both of them up. The champion is always quick to recover, however, and it’s only a moment before he pulls out. He starts getting his clothes back in order, straightening up that ridiculous cape last.

“You mind cleaning up? I’ve really gotta get going.” Leon says, patting Raihan on the back. “Great match, mate.”

“Yeah, yeah, no problem. Great match,” Raihan answers.

“Oh, and Raihan?” Leon asks, hanging onto the door jamb, one step from gone.

“Yeah?”

“You really ought to get a selfie of your face when you come, next time,” Leon taunts, “I bet it’d drive your fans wild.”

“Go on and get lost, would you!?” Raihan answers, but he can’t help a chuckle as Leon finally leaves. He knows what he and Leon has isn’t serious, but he’ll be damned if it isn’t fun. As much as his fans love seeing him lose to Leon, chances are they  _ would _ love to see what the two of them get up to after battle.

But he’s gotta have some dignity, right?


End file.
